The Future of Trunks
by Prince of all Saiyans
Summary: Travel back with Trunks as he battles the androids of his time. The difference is that he meets a young warrior on the battle field and they discover his long forgotten past. Not an author insertion.


This story takes place after teen-age Trunks returns back to his time after the Cell Games. The difference occurs when Trunks gets there and finds another warrior fighting the androids. THIS IS NOT AN AUTHOR INSERTION. Furthermore I do not own any rights to Dragon Ball Z or its characters. I did make up one character, a planet, and a couple of town names. All the familiar characters in this story are registered trademarks of DBZ and do not in the least bit have any connection to me. Please enjoy the story, and please review so I know what I'm doing right and wrong.  
  
A warm wind whipped its way through the sky and landed like a blanket on the Earth. A welcome feeling for one young man who had felt it, it's calming affect erasing all memory of what the teen-ager had just been through. But that moment quickly passed and Trunks focused on his unfinished business. Two androids were still loose in his time, destroying cities, lives, his whole world. They had already destroyed his friends and part of his family. His father Vegeta had fallen victim to their might, as well as his best friend Gohan. Now he was strong enough to gain revenge, he was strong enough to stop the evil androids which had plagued his world. Trunks looked back at his mom, who stared at him hopefully, all her faith aiding him on.   
"What town did the radio say the androids were in, mother?"  
"I'm pretty sure they said Tucker City."  
"Right, well I'm off then."  
"Be careful son, I don't want to find you like I did last time."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
Trunks smiled a secret little smile. He couldn't wait for the androids to see his power, he wanted to see the fear on their faces and he wanted them to know for sure that their end was coming, just like all those innocent people had to. He quickly shot off into the air and headed toward Tucker City. The lightly clouded sky before him began to get thick and ugly. Giant columns of thick black smoke rose far in the distance and bright flashing lights were emitted through the air. That meant only one thing, the androids were on one of their killing sprees. Trunks raced on, flying faster. He needed to stop these androids now. His face was full of determination and his fists were tightly clenched. And then he felt it, a twang of energy that was fading fast.   
"That's a pretty good power there, I think someone is trying to take on those androids. I have to hurry, by the way their power is decreasing I'd say they don't have too much longer."  
Trunks raced faster as he felt the power continue to decrease. He flew past destroyed, lifeless towns, and his anger rose.  
"No more. No more will the androids be free to do this. Today is their last day."  
Trunks flew on and came to an abrupt stop. He was there now, Tucker City. He saw them right away, the two killer androids merciless in their attack against a young boy. The boy was thrown to the ground, his rich black hair falling over his face as his body was slammed to the ground. Android 18 walked over to the beaten boy and gathered a large ball of orange energy into her right hand.  
"You said that you were going to take us out." Android 18 directed her comment to the fallen boy.  
"I guess that makes him a liar. Hurry up and kill him so we can go. This town is boring." Android 17's voice was dry and lifeless.  
Android 18 looked down at the boy with hatred in her eyes.  
"Goodbye."  
"Not so fast." Trunks interrupted.  
Both androids looked over at the purple-haired Trunks who hovered nearby.  
"Well look who decided to come out of hiding." Android 17 glared over at Trunks.  
"Looks like we'll spare your life for now kid. We're going to go play with our friend." Android 18 said to the battered boy.  
The androids looked back at Trunks with grins on their faces.  
"Well shall we?" Android 18 asked Trunks.  
"Sure. Time for your evil deeds to come to an end. This is for Gohan and everyone else who died trying to stop you heartless creations."  
An incredible golden aura surrounded Trunks and the ground around him began to shake. His eyes turned green and his hair turned golden. Trunks let out a powerful yell as his body transformed into a Super Saiyan. Both androids looked awestruck at the new power Trunks possessed, this wasn't like any other time they had seen him transform, this time there was a greatly higher amount of power in him. Trunks quickly raced toward Android 17 and hammered him with a strong punch to the stomach. Android 18 charged in with a fury of punches, but Trunks easily dodged the attack and knocked her to the ground. Both awestruck androids got to their feet as Trunks let energy flow to his fingers. Then Trunks let out an intense blast which vaporized the androids in an instant. He quickly ran to the beaten kid who was now unconscious and picked him up.  
"Oh man, this guy is pretty messed up. I got to get him to my mom, quick."  
Trunks flew off with the boy over his shoulder. He felt a small satisfaction after ending the androids' terror, but he knew he was only half way done. There was something else he had to take care of. The journey was long, Trunks had to be careful he didn't drop the kid, so he flew slowly. He finally landed next to his home and carried the boy inside. Bulma instantly ran to the two and they headed inside to put the boy on a bed.  
"Trunks, what happened to him?"  
"It was the androids, but they're not going to be bothering anyone any more." Trunks said as he lay the boy on a long, soft bed.  
Trunks turned around and walked toward the door.  
"Trunks, where are you going?"  
"There's some business I have to take care of. I'll be back soon."  
Trunks walked quietly out of the door. There was someone he had to find, a certain Cell.  
  
***  
  
Trunks walked through the door. Bulma was sitting near the boy on a recliner, a cup of coffee in her hand.  
"I got some senzu beans from Corin."  
Trunks handed the beans to Bulma. The stranger was awake now, his eyes glancing over at Trunks and his mom. Bulma walked over to the boy with two senzu beans in her hand.  
"Here, these are senzu beans," She said as she put them in the boy's mouth. "They'll restore your strength."  
The kid slowly chewed the two beans and he began to feel their healing effect. Slowly he swung his legs over the bed and then gingerly stood up on his feet.  
"Oh wow. I can feel it. My whole body is getting better."  
The kid started to walk around, each step he took in amazement.  
"So what's your name?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
"Oh, my name's Wesley."  
"My name is Bulma and this young man here is my son, Trunks."  
"Nice to meet you. Thank you both for helping me. Those androids almost finished me off."  
"I felt your power, you're no ordinary human. Where did you learn how to fight?"  
"A great master named Roshi taught me. I came to his island to seek his training and was lucky enough to catch him before he went back to his submarine. You see, those damn androids destroyed my home, and even my family and friends. I barely escaped, and ever since then I vowed I would take them out. And soon enough I'll return to beat them."  
"You don't have to worry about that. The androids are gone now." Trunks told Wesley.  
"You mean... you took them out yourself?"  
"Yup, that's my Trunks." Bulma smiled over at Trunks.  
"Wow, unbelievable!" Wesley commented.  
"So you said that Master Roshi trained you? I wasn't sure if he was still alive in this dimension."  
"Yeah he's still alive. He lives in his submarine and occasionally goes to his island or a nearby town for supplies."  
"So Wesley, what are you going to do now? Seeing as how the androids are gone now." Bulma inquired.  
"Well I don't know. I've been training with Master Roshi so long that I really didn't have the time to think what I'd do if the androids were destroyed."  
"I have a great idea. If you want you can stay here with me and Trunks"  
"Nah, I couldn't but thanks."  
"C'mon. It'll be no trouble and we have plenty of room. Besides, where else would you go?"  
"I don't know. All right, I'll stay. Thank you very much."  
"Hey, and if you want I can show you some techniques." Trunks jumped in.  
"Yeah that would be awesome."  
  
***  
  
"Happy 14th birthday Wesley." Bulma said as she lit the candles on his cake and their wicks burst into a bright orange glow.  
"Thanks you guys. Really, you didn't need to do this for me."  
"Nonsense. You've lived with us for eight months, you're part of the family now."  
Trunks stepped forward with a long wrapped box in his hand.  
"Here you go Wesley. Happy Birthday."  
"Thanks Trunks."  
Wesley eagerly unwrapped the box and opened it.  
"Oh man, no way, your sword!"  
"Your sword now, you've earned it. I've never met anyone who works so hard. You remind me of how my dad used to train.  
"Awe thanks Trunks. This is the coolest thing ever."  
Trunks smiled, but then a large frown quickly crept over his face. Wesley stared at his large, square chocolate cake when he suddenly scrunched up his forehead.  
"No it can't be! That's impossible!" Trunks yelled as he stood up.  
"I-I've never felt such a power. Oh man its huge!" Wesley added.  
"So you can feel it too. There's something special about you kid."  
"What are you guys talking about? What's wrong?" Bulma's face was worried.  
"It's coming closer. Mother, I have to get you out of here."  
"B-but why?"  
"Let's go, now."  
All three rushed outside. Trunks grabbed Bulma's arm and was ready to take off when the source of the power landed in front of them. It stood on its two powerful, mechanical legs in a pose that Trunks could never forget.  
"Leaving so fast, Trunks? How rude, I just got here."  
"N-no, it can't be. How? How is it possible?"  
"What, that I'm alive? Or that I'm perfect?" Cell chuckled.  
"Well Trunks, it is quite simple. You see, you made the mistake of killing the androids and me. Together in hell, I was able to befriend the unsuspecting androids and absorb them when they were least expecting it. Then I had the fortune of running into a sorcerer who helped me escape hell. A very clever fellow who shape shifted into King Yemma and tricked his stupid ogre assistants. So now I'm here, and although I should be thanking you for helping me achieve my perfect form, I still haven't forgotten how you killed me."  
Cell stared at Trunks with his cold, steely eyes.  
"You shouldn't have come back here, Cell. Now I'm just going to kill you again."  
"You and I both know you aren't strong enough."  
"Strong is no problem," Trunks thought. "But I don't have the speed to keep up with him. I remember when I was fighting him in the past, I could power up to where I was strong enough to beat him, but he was so much quicker that I couldn't catch him. Eventually he just beat me. If I don't power up I would still be too weak."  
"You're right, I can't beat you. But allow me to show you a move I picked up while I was somewhere fighting an android just like you."  
"Trunks, there is no possible attack that you could use against me now that would even put a blemish on my perfect body, but if you wish to waste your energy be my guest."  
"All right Cell, just keep your eyes open. You don't want to miss this attack."  
Cell grinned his same unmistakable grin.  
"Solar Flare!" Trunks yelled.  
An incredible blinding flash of light filled the air and blinded Cell's eyes. Trunks grabbed his mom and the three blasted through the air.  
"You! I should have known! Aaagh!"  
The sounds of Cell's angry screams soon faded out as the escapees raced through the sky at blazing speed.  
"You said that Master Roshi is still alive, right? He should still be living on his island, especially since the androids were gone for so long."  
"Yeah, that's right. Why?" Wesley responded.  
"Well I can leave you and my mom with Master Roshi while I go back out to fight Cell."  
"No Trunks. You can't take him on now. You're not strong enough!" Bulma yelled.  
"Besides, if you're fighting Cell then I'm coming with you." Wesley added.  
"No you're not strong enough Wesley. You would be killed."  
"So would you Trunks," Bulma interrupted. "You already told me how it took the second level of a Super Saiyan to beat Cell. You already told me what he did to you, Goku, Vegeta! So what makes you think that you're any match for him now?"  
"Mother, you're forgetting that these androids were a lot weaker than the one's in the past. That means Cell isn't nearly as powerful as he was in the past."  
"Hey, look," Wesley interrupted. "There's Master Roshi's island."  
Trunks and Wesley flew down to the island. Trunks put Bulma down and they all walked into Master Roshi's house. Master Roshi stared wildly at them as they came in. Next to him were four other gawking spectators, Oolong, Puar, Turtle, and Baba.   
"We already know why you're here." Baba said as her short hands rested on her crystal ball.  
"Good, can I leave Wesley and my mother here then?"  
"That's okay with me, but first my sister has to show you all something."  
"Can it wait? I have to go fight Cell, and before he can cause the same kind of destruction he did in his last world."  
"No, Baba has to show you now. Besides Trunks, you're no match for that mechanical demon. You're going to need that young Saiyan's help there." Master Roshi pointed at Wesley.  
"What?! Saiyan?!" Bulma, Trunks, and Wesley all said in unison and they all fell down. Boink!  
"Right, my crystal ball has shown some very weird images lately. At first I thought it was because I bought it in the discount aisle, but then I realized it was showing me something important. This young boy Wesley is really a boy with Saiyan blood."  
"But how is that possible?" Trunks asked in amazement.  
"Well my crystal ball has shown some the images of Wesley's life, and even images before he was born."  
"Hey wait sis," Master Roshi interrupted. "Before you go on with the story I'm going to get a bowl of popcorn."  
Everybody fell down again.  
"You see, there was a Saiyan boy who was born without a tail. As a result he was viewed as inferior and his parents were forced to get rid of him. Rather than kill him, they decided to send him to another planet. Now before they sent him off, they learned of another tail-less baby that was going to be sent off as well, this one was a girl. So the parents of both Saiyan youngsters decided to send them off together, in hopes that they would somehow procreate when they were older. The babies were sent off in one spacepod to the planet Rinoshta, however, on the way there the spacepod encountered a magnetic storm and was thrown off course where it landed light years away and crashed into another planet of peaceful people. It appears, either from being tail-less or because of the crash, that the Saiyan babies were not hostile. However, the planet they landed on could not provide them with the essentials that the two Saiyans needed to live, so the people there sent them off to this planet, Earth."  
"So that's how Wesley got down here." Oolong commented.  
"No, it wasn't Wesley," Baba continued. "It was his grandfather."  
"My grandpa was a Saiyan?" Wesley asked.  
"Yes, now hush so I can finish the story. Well anyway, the spacepods landed a great distance from each other when they got to Earth, one baby was adopted by a family in Butter Town and the other was found and adopted in Ginger Town. Eventually the two Saiyans grew up and it was destined that they be together, so they married. You are the descendant of those two Saiyans Wesley, and that makes you a quarter Saiyan."  
No one said a word, they just sat silently staring at Wesley. Finally Trunks broke the silence.  
"You're right mom, I can't beat Cell now."  
"Cell, who's Cell?" Master Roshi interrupted.  
"I thought you knew." Trunks said.  
"We knew you were coming here because a great evil was threatening you, is that Cell?"  
"Yes, and my mom can explain the whole story to you. But for right now I'm taking Wesley out to train."  
"But why?" Puar asked in her squeaky little voice.  
"Because there might be a chance that Wesley can reach the level of a Super Saiyan. And two Super Saiyans are better than one. Two Super Saiyans might be able to beat that mechanical monster. Besides I can't defeat him by myself. I realized that by me killing Cell and Cell having Saiyan Cells in him, he's probably twice as strong as he was before."  
"Saiyan cells, what are you talking about?" Master Roshi asked crazily.  
"Let's go Wesley." Trunks said as he got to his feet.  
"Okay." Wesley said as he followed Trunks outside.  
Trunks led Wesley to a nearby field.  
"From now on I am your master and you are my pupil." Trunks mimicked the words that Gohan had once told him.  
  
***  
  
TV - "Cell has destroyed yet another city in his spree of destruction, making the total 13 cities in the last three months."  
"I can't take this anymore. I have to try to do something." Master Roshi yelled as he got up from his seat.  
"Master Roshi, have some patience. There's no reason you should go out there and die for nothing. Besides, Trunks and Wesley are training every day and pretty soon they'll be able to take Cell out." Bulma remarked.  
"I know, I just get so sick of watching the news when Cell is blowing everything up."  
"Don't worry, I know Trunks and Wesley can beat that monster. By the way, where are those two?"  
"Oh, those two left here early in the morning. I swear every time they get back they look stronger than before."  
Bulma and Master Roshi turned their attention to someone walking in the door. Trunks walked in followed by a blond-headed Wesley.  
"Speak of the devil." Said Master Roshi.  
"Oh my gosh! You did it!" Bulma yelled as she ran over to look at Wesley.  
"Yeah, and tomorrow we're going to find Cell."  
  
***  
  
"Good luck you guys. Beat that monster's butt." Oolong said as Bulma hugged Trunks and Wesley waited by the door.  
"You two are the strongest team on this planet. You'll have Cell begging for mercy." Puar added.  
"Well, let's go Wesley."  
Trunks and Wesley walked out of the Turtle House as everyone rushed to the doorway to wave goodbye.  
"You two be careful!" Bulma yelled as the two Super Saiyans ascended into the air.  
The two warriors left the tiny island and flew over the rich blue waters of the sea.  
"Well, Wesley, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, I'm eager to stop Cell. All he does is hurt and destroy."  
"That's good, with an attitude like that you can do some major damage. The news said he was spotted by South City. That's where we're going."  
The two warriors traveled through the air like shooting stars, focused on the task ahead. They were silent as they traveled through the sky, remembering how they had gotten to this point. It had taken months of intense training and a few lost sparring matches to Trunks, for Wesley to achieve this coveted power. And Trunks in the meantime had become stronger than ever, barely separated from the level he sought. They could feel the warm air rushing past them and then all of a sudden they felt something else too. A minuscule power was fighting a much larger power, and the larger power was Cell! Faster they rushed, eager to get to Cell before he destroyed whoever or whatever he was fighting. A few minutes passed before they got to him, the two fighters down below stood facing each other, but Cell was in hysteria, his loud laughter echoed through the whole land. Trunks and Wesley landed behind the creature that was emitting the low power, its white fur blazing upward with a light green aura surrounding its small body. It charged Cell at top speed, beating him with its long wooden staff, repeatedly, showing no mercy. The attacker was Corin the cat and he charged Cell again using his devastating scratch and bite attack. Try as the cat might, he was no match for Cell. Still Corin wouldn't give up.   
"I trained for three whole days in the hyperbolic chamber to beat you Cell, you're Terror is over."  
Trunks and Wesley watched in awe as Corin powered up again.  
"Aaaagh!!!" Corin yelled as his power level hit the highest it had ever gone.  
Yet again the cat attacked the evil Cell, but once again he caused no damage. Cell continued to laugh hysterically.  
"Good show. Good show." Tears of laughter streamed down Cell's face as Corin sat panting.  
Cell walked over to Corin and patted him on the back. The sheer power from his pat knocked Corin into a rock a hundred feet away. Cell's uncontrollable laughter came to an end as he saw Wesley, now with green eyes and golden hair. Cell stared him over carefully, analyzing the boy to see if it was a trick. Trunks flew over to Corin and picked him up as Cell continued to stare in wonder.  
"So it looks like I'll have to fight two Super Saiyans. Oh well, I needed some exercise."  
Cell glanced over at Trunks and Corin.  
"Oh, Corin doesn't have any senzu beans for you right now, I accidentally stole his bag of them when he was attempting to fight me. I really hope you don't mind, but I destroyed them."  
Trunks stared coldly at Cell.  
"That's okay, we won't need the senzu beans. Wesley get ready."  
"Trunks took his fighting stance and Wesley took his as well. Wesley pulled out his sword. Trunks charged Cell first, swinging quickly with his super fast fists, but missing every time. Wesley sped toward Cell as well and both Super Saiyans started their full-scale attack against the evil android. Cell handled every punch and every kick easily, he was too fast for them and he began to go on the offensive. Cell rushed Wesley and knocked the sword out of his hands. Trunks came in from behind but Cell sharply turned around and let out a blast that knocked Trunks into a large boulder, where he smashed into it, and slid into the dirt. Wesley quickly elbowed Cell in the face, but Cell took the hit and socked Wesley in the stomach. Wesley crouched over in pain and Cell uppercut him under his chin, opening an inch long cut. Blood dripped down Wesley's neck and as he got off the ground Cell charged him. Cell came in with great speed but was knocked down as Trunks blind-sided him. Trunks then let out a close range blast of intense energy at the fallen Cell. The thick dust from the ground quickly rose, leaving no sight of Cell for quite a few seconds. When the wall of dust cleared there was no Cell. Trunks and Wesley searched the sky and ground all around them, but no one was spotted except for Corin who watched the battle from far away.  
"What a scaredy cat, huh fellows." Came the familiar voice of Cell who hovered in the air above them.  
Trunks and Wesley turned around and Trunks was met with a monstrous blow to the face. Wesley quickly kicked Cell in the stomach, but Cell grabbed Wesley's leg and spun him into Trunks. Trunks sprang to his feet and threw a fury of punches, landing four on Cell's face. An angry Cell knocked Trunks onto the ground with a powerful kick and kept Wesley from getting to his feet with a mighty beam of energy. Trunks struggled back to his feet and Cell quickly came from behind.  
"Kamehameha!" Cell yelled and Trunks' face turned to one of terror as the incredible blast crushed Trunks into the side of a nearby cliff. As the dust settled, Trunks' body lay in the thick dirt, face first.   
"No, Trunks!" Wesley screamed as he dashed for his sword.  
"Not so fast." Cell laughed as he blasted the boy in the ribs with a 'special beam cannon'. Wesley instantly hit the ground and coughed up a glob of blood. He got to his knees and watched as the all-powerful android walked toward him. Trunks also attempted to get up as he watched Cell come closer to Wesley.  
"Well you two are beginning to bore me. I expected a better fight from you two. Goodnight Saiyan."  
With those final words Cell ascended into the air. Trunks desperately tried to get to his feet as he watched what Cell was about to do.  
"Ka... me... ha..."  
Trunks planted his feet and raced toward Cell at full speed.  
"me..."  
Trunks jumped into the air, flying directly in the path between Cell and Wesley. Cell grinned and kicked Trunks in the head, knocking him back down to the sandy floor.  
"ha!"  
An unstoppable wave of energy left Cell's hands and Trunks watched helplessly as the Kamehameha crashed into the young Super Saiyan. The blast was devastating, unstoppable and totally effective. Wesley's whole body lie lifeless, his tattered clothes flapping in the wind, his long dark hair covering his face, his nostrils failing to breathe in new life. Trunks pushed himself back to his feet. He stared at the grinning android and then over at the lifeless body below him. No, this was his friend, another who had been taken out by the creations of Dr. Gero. Another being who had worked and trained his heart and soul out to stop this evil and save this world. A steady rage crept into Trunks' body as he stared at his fallen friend, the boy who had become like his own little brother. A slow mind numbing anger raced through his body. He began to lose control, he began to let go. His hate, fear, anger, and sadness melted into one and a destructive craziness took over his body. He could feel the energy flowing through him as his hair began to rustle and his muscles began to tighten. The more he thought about Cell and his destruction, the more the anger took control. And then suddenly he burst as he realized Wesley was gone forever. His muscles became bigger, his eyes flared with anger, and his hair flamed larger. A thick golden aura surrounded his body and he yelled out in pain and anger.  
"Noooooo! Nooooooooo!"  
Cell stared in awestruck fashion as Trunks turned to face him.  
"Die Cell, I want you to just die!"  
Trunks quickly sprinted toward Cell and punched him forcefully in the face, knocking Cell back. Cell angrily jumped up but was blasted back down with another forceful hit. Again Cell got to his feet and again Trunks hit him back down. Cell again attempted to get up and Trunks let out a gigantic and powerful blast of energy. The energy was filled with all of Trunks' rage and anger, all of his sadness and determination, and all of his strength that his body could muster. The blast crushed into Cell, engulfing him in its fury. Cell was no more.  
"Goodbye Cell." Trunks angrily said as he watched the last pieces of the android become vaporized.  
Trunks walked over to the body of his slain friend, a salty tear trickled down his cheek.  
"And goodbye my friend. May Goku and the others watch over you in heaven."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
